


Serenity

by notjustmom



Series: Ironstrange [25]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 19:12:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18146285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: Serenity: the state of being calm, peaceful, and untroubled.





	Serenity

He honestly couldn't remember the last time he ever felt this calm, or at peace; if he were of a poetic mind, he might call it serenity. But he wasn't. For a brief moment he wondered if he were dead. He had been close before, too many times to count, not that he had ever tried to count, and he wasn't about to start now that he was - where was he again?

He opened his eyes and was about to ask something when someone's long arms and legs wrapped tighter around him and he forgot what he was going to ask.

"You aren't dead, Stark," a deep drawl rumbled softly at his ear and he closed his eyes again.

"Good to know, Sunshine. Will you let me know if my status changes?"

"You'll be the first to know."

"Right. Thanks."

"Any time."


End file.
